


Two more years

by dreams_about_sky



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_about_sky/pseuds/dreams_about_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun was in the middle of reading another script. But then his phone rang with familiar melody. Yoochun sighed heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two more years

He was in the middle of reading another script. The plot was interesting, dynamic. _Maybe_ , he thought. Maybe he finally found it. The scene reached their beautiful climax and then... The phone rang with familiar melody. Yoochun sighed heavily.

' _Good evening hyung_ ', his voice was rough with absence of using it often these days. Several more days left for choosing the script and being deliciously alone. And then there were fanmeetings. Because hyung knew better. Because 'you're popular in China Chunnie-ah, use it'. Hyung always knew better.

' _Chunnie-ah, come and save me. I'm so cold. I can't feel my fingers Chunnie-ah. I think I dropped my nose somewhere..._ ', that soft familiar mumbling in a whiny way made Yoochun's heart flattered in also oh so familiar fashion, in fashion that almost 12 years in a row made his legs tremble, his fingers ache and cold, his mind high and his asthma threaten to surface and choke him on his own breath.

' _Where are you hyung? Should I pick you up_?', Yoochun's voice softened in a way it only did for one person. Suddenly he was almost ready, in his warm parka on the top of his worn out home clothes, car keys in one of his hands and phone in other one.

' _I'm outside your apartment Chunnie-ah_ ', his hyung answered breathless with chuckling. ' _Please let me in. I think my liver is frozen inside me_ '. The ending of the phrase was said already in the warm apartment and warm embrace and in a warm safe little space between Yoochun's ear and the neck of the parka.

' _Jae-hyung you're indeed as cold as ice. Maybe you want to drink something hot? I have..'_

' _No, Chunnie-ah, just you. This couch looks so comfortable. Please hold me for a little while_ ', they moved to the huge indeed comfy but ugly in Jaejoong's opinion couch, and after Yoochun cocooned him in his limbs and his parka and his comforter Jaejoong continued, ' _They are so stupid Yoochunnie! I mean yes I have to be handsome and fashionable spy, but it is winter. And how ridiculous is it to wear a fucking thin coat in a winter_!'

He talked passionate about how stupid were staff, but how cute they were and how this makeup noona was totally into his sonbenim. Yoochun held him close, inhaled Jaejoong's smell in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He felt happy. He knew his feelings. Jaejoong knew them too. They both knew and did nothing for the past 12 years. _Two more years_ , promised Yoochun himself. And then he would spill it out, let it out of his mouth. Two more years. It would have been too difficult for both of them in those two years if they acted on their suppressed affection now.

They lay on the couch peacfully embracing each other, sharing heat and talking in the soft voices.

Near the table rested forgotten script.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was my very first fanfic in English. I'm a little nervous.


End file.
